overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
January 16, 2020
Lunary New Year 2020 Get ready to celebrate the Year of the Rat! This year, we’re celebrating Lunar New Year with new seasonal items including legendary skins like Face Changer Sombra, Mask Dancer Moira, Samul Nori Lúcio, and Opera Brigitte. Experience the third competitive season of our Capture the Flag mode, in addition to a brand new game mode called Blitz CTF. To learn more about the new mode, click here. General Updates Feature Update: Party Flex for Role Queue Unsure of which role you want to play? Now, party members who queue for any game mode with Role Queue enabled can select multiple roles, indicating what they're willing to play in the next game. Your other party members' role choices and Competitive Play skill ratings may affect which roles you are eligible to choose, or which role you can play. For example, if you selected all three roles (Tank, Damage, Healing) to indicate your willingness to play any of them, and then two other party members choose Support, you will not get to play Support in the next game. Custom Game Options The Lobby section of Custom Game Settings has a new option “Data Center Preference”. This option provides the game creator with more control over where the game will be hosted. The default “Best Available” choice automatically provides the creator with the best quality connection available to them. We only suggest choosing a specific datacenter if no single datacenter can simultaneously provide the best connection to all players. This is usually only the case when the players participating in the custom game are located in different geographic regions of the world. Spectate and Replay Updates *Added a new hotkey, "Spectate toggle 3P camera side", which changes the shoulder you're looking over for the player you're spectating while using the simple third-person spectator camera option *Added a new hotkey, "Toggle normal / simple 3P spectator camera", which toggles between the two third-person camera modes while spectating *Updated the death camera to quickly shift from where you were looking to where your killer is, to make it easier to see if you were killed by someone behind you or to your side *Updated the simple third-person spectator camera position for several heroes to have them cover less of the screen *Fixed an issue that caused zooming in and out while in the simple third-person camera to appear choppy *Transitioning into or out of first person no longer causes the camera to clip inside the hero's head *Fixed several camera smoothness and popping issues Hero Updates Baptiste Immortality Field *Maximum duration reduced from 8 to 5 seconds *Cooldown increased from 20 to 25 seconds Amplification Matrix *Ultimate cost increased by 20% Developer Comment: Immortality Field ended up being too powerful when placed in locations that were safe from enemy fire, such as around corners. Reducing its uptime will help address this case while remaining strong at saving teammates out in the open. Mei Endothermic Blaster (Primary Fire) *Slowing effect now reduces enemy movement speed from 20-70%, down from 30-90% *Slowing effect duration reduced from 1.5 to 1.0 second Developer Comment: The slowing effect of Mei's primary fire can sometimes feel too difficult to escape. Lowering the amount it slows by and the duration it lasts for will make it easier to react to. The time required to completely freeze a target remains the same. D.Va Boosters *Cooldown decreased from 5 to 3 seconds Developer Comment: The lower cooldown on her mobility will enable D.Va to more readily swap between playing offensively and defensively. Orisa Fortify *Damage reduction reduced from 50% to 40% Developer Comment: Orisa has been a little too difficult to deal with while Fortify is active, so we're reducing the amount of damage reduction to give enemies more effective damage during this time. Hanzo Storm Bow (Primary Fire) *Maximum projectile speed reduced from 125 to 110 Developer Comment: The increased projectile speed Hanzo received in his rework ended up making his arrows too good at longer ranges. Decreasing the speed will reduce his sniping capability while still keeping him strong at mid-range. Doomfist Rising Uppercut *Recovery time increased from 0.2 to 0.35 seconds Developer Comment: Rising Uppercut followed immediately by his primary fire is a little too effective of a combo on its own, so we're increasing the time enemies have to react to it. Bug Fixes General *Fixed a bug that caused toggle crouch to work inconsistently when high precision mouse input is enabled *Fixed a bug that caused a small number of games containing very high-skill players to have greatly reduced SR gains and losses *Workshop **Fixed an issue preventing Go To Assemble Heroes from working in Assault and Hybrid **Fixed an issue preventing Sombra Dummy Bots from being able to hack health packs Maps Temple of Anubis *Fixed a bug where some heroes could get stuck behind one of the rocks outside of point B Eichenwalde *Fixed a bug that could cause Wrecking Ball to become temporarily stuck when using his Piledriver in a specific location *Fixed a location where Doomfist could get stuck Junkertown *Fixed a bug that allowed some players to stand on a wall near the final checkpoint *Fixed a bug that allowed Sombra's Translocator and Baptiste's Immortality Field to land in an unintended place between the stairs and wall near point A Dorado *Fixed a bug that caused the ivy growing on the wall between points A and B to block projectiles Rialto *Fixed a bug that could cause Winston and Sigma to become stuck between the wall, bridge, and gondola outside of Point A Watchpoint: Gibraltar *Fixed a bug that caused Baptiste's Immortality Field to disappear when thrown in a specific spot outside of the first Attacker's spawn Heroes Baptiste *Fixed a bug that could cause Immortality Field to not deploy or get destroyed while deploying in some situations Mercy *Fixed a bug that caused Mercy's gold staff and pistol to disappear while using Valkyrie when viewing in 3rd person Tracer *Fixed a bug allowing players to swap heroes while using Recall Sigma *Fixed a bug that could cause Sigma's shield to fail to deploy Symmetra *Fixed a bug where destroying Symmetra's teleporter during construction briefly allowed her to make another without going on cooldown Category:Patch notes